


The Night Of The Century

by bi-e-ne (bi3ne)



Series: tumblr challenges [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Captain America - Character - Freeform, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Humor, Humorous Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi3ne/pseuds/bi-e-ne
Summary: After already celebrating his birthday for a whole week (thanks to Tony) tonight is the night of the century for Steven Grant Rogers. And who would have thought that just Bucky is sentimental on the 100th birthday of his best friend.





	The Night Of The Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redgillan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgillan/gifts).



> **Steve Rogers’ 100th Birthday  
> **  
>  Sarah Rogers gave birth to our favorite Captain almost 100 years ago on July 4th 1918. I’m following the MCU because it’s easier and, let’s face it, we all need a little party to brighten up our mood after Infinity War. Obviously inspired by that magnificent day when we all gathered and read 100 porn fics starring Bucky Barnes.  
> Under the cut, you’ll find Steve Rogers’ biggest fear: a list of 100 emotions
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first writing challenge in which I participate. I chose two emotions from the list of **redgillan** on tumblr.  
>  The emotion inspiring my story below was _'remorse'_.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Please note: English is not my first language.

‘Hey (Y/N)?’ You heard Steve calling for you.

‘Bathroom,’ you just shouted back. The door squeaked the same moment you wrapped yourself in a towel and stepped out of the shower. Your gaze immediately landed on the worried expression of your boyfriend’s face.

Before you could say anything, Steve asked: ‘Have you seen Bucky?’

‘No, not since breakfast. Why, is something wrong?’

Steve paced, you could see his tense muscles moving through his shirt and he kept running his hands through his sweat-dampened hair. 

‘No. I don’t know. Maybe,” Steve sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘Hey,’ you stepped closer to him, cupping his face with your hand, forcing him to stop pacing. He leaned into your touch, reaching with one hand for yours, tilted his head to press a kiss on your palm.

‘I’m sure he’s alright, wherever he is,’ you affirmed. ‘Have you asked the others, if they’ve seen him?’

‘I asked everyone. Tony is still in his lab, preparing for the party tonight. So is Bruce, because he wants to make sure Tony doesn’t overdo it. Sam and Clint have been in the gym since breakfast and Bucky hasn’t been there all day, which is unusual. Nat and Wanda are out shopping, again, and this time Vision accompanied them, so they don’t have to carry all their shopping bags on their own. I called them, but they haven’t seen him either. And F.R.I.D.A.Y. lost track of him the moment he left the building, just a few hours ago and it seems like he hasn’t returned yet.’ Steve sighed again.

You had to chuckle at his detailed report, but stopped the moment you saw the lost look in his eyes.

‘Okay, if F.R.I.D.A.Y. really lost track of him, he doesn’t want to be found at all. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t alright,’ you tried to calm him down.

‘But he never disappeared before! Not since he’s lived here with us!’ Steve threw up his hands in frustration. ‘I knew that would happen. It was all too much. This whole ‘birthday-celebration-week’ just because I turn 100. I should have stopped Tony the moment he suggested it. Bucky is still trying to fit in and having one party after another with countless people coming and going was just too much. I should’ve known better. It’s all my fault.’

With a stern expression you cupped his face with both of your hands, forcing him to look at you.

‘Hush now! Nothing of that is your fault and you know it! Maybe the parties just overwhelmed and exhausted Bucky. I watched a few girls trying to throw themselves at him like he is the next superstar and not an ex-assassin. I mean, I would be overwhelmed if I suddenly became the center of attention, when I’ve only spread fear before. So maybe he wants a break from that.’

Steve’s tensed shoulders slumped at your words. He was torn between wanting to believe in your words, hoping the best for Bucky and that he would return soon safe and sound, and the urge to storm out of the building right now and search for his best friend.

‘I tell you what: let’s give Bucky some time to do whatever he wants to do. The party starts soon and we will try to enjoy it, after all you only turn one hundred once. And if he isn’t back by midnight, I will help you search for him. Promise.’

Steve gave you a tired smile. It seemed like you always knew what he was thinking and what the right thing to say was. That was one of the reasons he felt in love with you.

He gripped your wrists with his hands and leaned forward to touch your forehead with his. You both closed your eyes, relaxing a little in the presence of each other.

When you finally let go of him, your hands fell down slowly until your palms come to rest on his chest. You could feel how tense he still was.

‘Come on, Steve. Let’s take a shower. You won’t have any fun tonight if you stress yourself out. Let me help you relax a bit.’

‘But you already took a shower.’

‘I did, but I’m still wet, and even if I weren’t, no one can prevent me from taking care of my birthday-boy. So come on now, get into the shower and let me work on your tensed muscles to get you ready for the night of the century.’ You wink at him.

Steve snorted at your allusion.

~~~

The party was in full swing and you were standing at the bar, watching your boyfriend greet the still arriving guests and receiving their congratulations.

‘I thought he wanted to celebrate his hundred birthday, looking like someone in his mid-twenties, not the other way around.’ You heard someone joking.

‘Bucky!’ You burst out. ‘Where the hell have you been?’

He gave you an innocent expression.

‘Just picked up the present for our birthday-boy. Why?’

‘Why?’ You pinched him.

‘Ow! What the fuck, (Y/N)! What was that for?’ He rubbed his arm to smooth the pain, though you doubted it hurt him much.

‘Because you almost ruined Steve’s night, you idiot! You know how worried he was, when you suddenly disappeared?’

‘I didn’t disappear suddenly. Everyone knew where I was going except Steve and you. And I would’ve told you, but you just can’t keep any secrets from him,’ he countered.

You pinched him again.

‘Ow! Stop that already! You know I’m right. I just hoped he would be busy enough with party preparations that he wouldn’t even notice I was gone,’ Bucky confessed.

‘Well, that worked great,’ you rolled your eyes.

‘Is that the reason he looks like he’s aged?’ Bucky taunted. ‘Why was he worried anyway? What did he think I was going to do?’

‘He was afraid that you left, never to be seen again. He thought that the last week, all the parties, had been too much for you. He felt **remorse** , because he was afraid that he had asked too much of you at once, though he should’ve known better,’ you fretted.

‘That punk. As if some parties could scare me off,’ Bucky shook his head in disbelief.

‘I hope your present was worth all his worries. If not, I swear to you, James Buchanan Barnes, I will come to you in your sleep and-‘

‘Okay, okay!’ Bucky lifted his hands in surrender. ‘Jesus, you are a lot to handle, doll. But you don’t have to prepare for anything, I’ll fix this. Promise.’

With that said, Bucky walked straight towards Steve who turned around just then as if he felt Bucky approaching.

It was funny for you to watch all the different emotions on Steve’s face. It started with relief of seeing Bucky, turning into anger at making him worry so long and finally into a concerned look when he saw Bucky sheepishly rubbing his neck before handing over the gift.

You could only shake your head at them. If you were a lot to handle than what about the boys? But you had to laugh when you saw Steve unwrapping his present and shortly after crushing Bucky into a tight hug, both of them smiling.

When they made their way back to you it was like they were returning from a successful battle. They walked side by side in the lightest step, laughing unconcerned and not caring about anything but each other.

‘Okay,’ you started the moment they reached you. ‘What’s with this bromance suddenly?’

Steve laughed at that and handed you his present.

‘Here, look at this,’ he just said.

You took the small book from his hands. It was old, the cover already yellowed. Opening it you noticed dry pages, many were cracked and every time you turned a page you were afraid of ripping something. Most of the pages were empty, but on a few there were some photos left. Photos of two young boys, a blond one and a brunette one, in different occasions.

‘Is that you?’ You asked in awe. There weren’t many photos of Steve and Bucky and you always thought everything from their past was gone.

‘I found some descendants of my mom’s neighbors in Brooklyn. It was by coincidence, I’ll tell you later, but they kept some things from my mom and one of them was this album,’ Bucky explained.

‘It’s great, Buck. Thank you,’ Steve smiled grateful, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder.

‘I just thought you would like to have something from your past, you know, before you forget everything. I mean, considering your age...,’ Bucky grinned cheekily.

Steve rolled his eyes and shoved him back. ‘You forget you’re a year older than me, pal.’

‘But you look way older than me,’ Bucky retorted.

‘Jerk,’ Steve quipped.

‘Punk,’ Bucky countered.

You shook your head at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Let me know, what you think!
> 
> And if you have an idea of your own and just don't know how to write it, just visit me on tumblr with my pseudo _bi-e-ne_ and leave me a request. I'm happy to help if possible!  
>  The same goes for offering any help, I'm always happy to have someone to beta my stories, doesn't matter if you just want to have a look on my grammar or on the content or give me advices of any kind. You're very welcome!


End file.
